


Newly Weds

by AugustRemembers



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustRemembers/pseuds/AugustRemembers
Summary: Katniss tells Peeta she is pregnant.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Newly Weds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have a few ideas for more stuff in the universe that this work takes in, let me know if you want more.

I sit on the toilet, my knee bouncing up and down. My mind and heart is racing. I have been waiting for Peeta to come home from the bakery for a good ten minutes and I'm getting impatient and I decide to take a look at the test.

I peeked at the little stick that determines the rest of our future. It has a faded plus sign. 

I close my eyes and sigh as I sit back down on the toilet. I'm pregnant. I don’t even try to hold back the tears that come out. 

We had been trying to get pregnant for a year and it finally happened. I put the test in my pocket and go back to the table set and ready with our favorite take out Chinese food and some wine for him and some apple juice for me.

I hear Peeta enter the apartment as I finish pouring our drinks. I get up and greet him at the door with a kiss.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" he asked. "Good, I got us our usual for dinner, wash your hands and come eat" I tell him before going back to the coffee table where I set our dinner.

He comes back and sits down. 

"Hey, I got a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" he asks, eyeing me suspiciously. I don't usually have surprises for him, so he is already catching on that something is weird. I smile at him and gesture for him to sit with me. I ask him to close his eyes and put his hands out so I could give him the test.

I put the test in his hand and tell him to open his eyes. He opens them. It takes a few seconds to process that he is holding a positive test. When he does he looks at me with the cutest smile I have ever seen him wear.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asks looking back at the test. I nod my head and he lets out a loud 'yes!' as I start to laugh at his reaction. He drops the test onto the table before kissing me hard. He holds my face and looks at my face with tears in his eyes, he has been wanting kids since we first got together.

Later that night while we were in bed, I felt his hand rubbing my stomach gently. We are whispering to each other and kissing each other occasionally. He is super excited and is already trying to pick out a name. Around midnight he asked me "You are pregnant, real or not real?" I eventually fall asleep on his chest, but I manage to mumble "Real."


End file.
